1. Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to an assembly system of a trunk lid and a tail gate, and more particularly, to a loading jig apparatus commonly used for a trunk lid and a tail gate capable of positioning and aligning the trunk lid and the tail gate at a home position in a production line.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle body may be assembled through processes of mounting various panel components such as a floor panel, a side panel, a roof panel, a trunk lid panel, a tail gate panel, a hood panel, and a fender panel.
Each of the panels is manufactured by a press processing or the like in a sub-process, and may be mounted to the vehicle body by assembly work such as assembling, welding, sealing, and hemming in a state of being restricted (positioned at a home position, aligned, clamped, and the like) on a panel jig apparatus during a vehicle body assembly process.
Here, the panel jig apparatus serves to fix, position and align the panel at the home position, and for example, may be classified into a key, a loading jig, an additional placement jig, a marriage jig, a hinge assembly jig, and the like in an assembly line in which the trunk lid and the tail gate of the vehicle are produced in accordance with functions thereof. The jigs are the main equipment that determines assembly qualities of the trunk lid and the tail gate, a loading jig among the jigs may be applied to position and align the trunk lid and the tail gate at the home position.
Meanwhile, in the related art, in order to assemble the trunk lid and the tail gate, the respective loading jigs are required to position and align inner parts, outer parts, and assemblies of the trunk lid and the tail gate at the home position.
Further, the respective loading jigs are difficult to be applied in common to the trunk lid and the tail gate, which have different shapes and sizes in accordance with types of vehicles, and thus a restriction unit for exclusive use, which exclusively positions and aligns the trunk lid and the tail gate, respectively, at the home position in accordance with types of vehicles and items, is used.
Therefore, in the related art, because the respective loading jigs are required to position and align the trunk lid and the tail gate at the home position, and restriction units for exclusive use, which are different from each other in accordance with types of vehicles and items, are applied to the respective loading jigs, it is disadvantageous in flexible manufacturing for various types of vehicles, and additional investment costs due to modifications or new manufacture of the jig may be increased when applying the jig to new types of vehicles.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.